Some software applications, for example, some word processing applications, allow users to track changes made to text or objects in an electronic document so that edited content may be readily distinguished from non-edited content. For example, if a word or sentence is added to existing text, the added content may be underlined or otherwise distinguished to show where and what new content has been added. Deleted content may be shown as lined-through or may be shown in a “balloon” user interface component displayed off to one side of the document. According to prior track changes systems, moved text or objects are typically indicated as being deleted from a starting location and as being inserted in an ending location. Such systems can cause confusion to a reviewing user because it may not be readily apparent that the text or object was simply moved to a new location, and such information may be relevant to the reviewing user. In addition, according to prior systems, track changes highlighting notations shown in moved text prior to the move are not shown in the text after the text is moved to the new location. Moreover, if the editing user decides to reject the move, the user may have no way of readily determining the nature of edits made to the text at the starting (pre-move) location, if any, as compared to edits made to the text at the ending (post-move) location, if any, so that the user may decide which of the two text versions to keep at the starting location after rejection of the text move.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the present invention has been made.